Suicide Always Faithful
by RunAway Rose
Summary: Calla Witwicky, girlfriend of Trent, only child, owner of a Camaro, and a deppresed suicidal girl. Calla wants something more then what she was, an escape from her crazy parents and abuisive boyfriend and she gets it, but not in the way she want, because she's still alive
1. Chapter 1

**A.n First Transformers story and it's REALLY different from the movie :) I only own my own twisted plot and the my charcter.**

_Singing will be like this _

* * *

_Small pale fingers strummed the guitar as she sat on the bench, rain pouring down on her_

_black and blue colors her_

_breathing in the rain for the hundreth time_

_her tears burning _

_but she refuses to let them see_

_she plays the happy songs in the sun_

_the boy who believes he's the holder of her broken heart wrapped her glass self in his arms_

_come on darling why can't you see he doesn't deserve to piece it back_

_come on, come on, come one, _

_glass breaks no one can see the fists flying inside her breaking her down_

_believeing anything as her eyes close under the rain as she plays_

_come on darling_

_come on darling why can't you see he doesn't deserve to piece it back_

_come on, come on, come one, _

_glass breaks no one can see the fists flying inside her breaking her down_

_believeing anything as her eyes close under the rain as she plays_

_come on, let it all fall away, but never never never let 'em see you cry darling_

_come on _

_come on_

_breath in the rain as the song ends_

_burning rain is ending as she ends herself inside_

_why does everything end_

_come on darling why can't you see he doesn't deserve to piece it back_

_come on, come on, come one, _

_glass breaks no one can see the fists flying inside her breaking her down_

_believeing anything as her eyes close under the rain as she plays_

_on and on._

The music stoped as the girl sitting un top of the roof looked up at the moon, tears refusing to fall. The moon shined brightly as she prayed to him, "please let tomorrow be better".

He watched as she slipped, back into her room with the insterment. She tucked herself into bed and fell into a dreamless state as the moon sent her an angel. A star shoot across the sky and landed in the medows miles away from her.

* * *

The annoying alarm buzzed for the 6th time as Mr. Witwicky yelled about his path, and I tried to fall back asleep, but the alarm wouldn't shut the hell up. I sat up and grabbed my bat that was underneth the bed and beat the thing until it 'shut up'. After I was done, sadly I was already awake and Mrs. Witwicky had started to call me to wake up.

"I'm up!" I yelled as I headed for my shower, throwing off the baggy white tank top and blue lace panties.

I washed my body carefully over the cuts high up on my thigh and the brusies on my upper arm in the shape of Trents hand where he grabbed me yesterday. I got out of the claw footed tub and I smelt like rosemary mint, carefully appiling my makeup and I put on my clothes **(A.N out fit link on proflie).**

I sprayed my neck with Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck prefume and grabbed my bag moving down the stairs, Mojo yipped at me with his cute little cast.

I cooed at the dog "is someone happy for their pain pills" I giggled as his tail shook faster making his body fall over.

* * *

"Alright thank you Trent, next is" our teacher through his list and then called out "Calla Witwicky" I took a deep breath and walked past Trent who slapped my ass as I did.

I held a pair of glasses and then started talking about my Grandfather. The class ran out of the room execpt Trent who leaned against the door weadge as I went to talk to the teacher.

"So what did I get" I asked praying for at least an A.

He looked at me "B minus"

I plassed the glasses in my pocket and pressed on hands on the desk leaning in "Look, can you do me a favor" I paused as he looked up again "can you look out the window for a second? See my father? He's the guy in the green car? Let me tell you about a dream, a girl's dream, and a man's promise to that girl. He looked her in the eye and said 'I'm gonna buy you a car, but I want you to bring me two-thousand dollars and three A's"

I heard Trent laugh, but continued, I _needed _that car

"Ok, I've got the two thousand and two A's, alright so here's the dream."

I pushed myself back and cupped my hands, "your B minus? Poof! Dream gone, Kaput, Sir, just ask yourself... What would Jesus do?

* * *

I ditched Trent as I ran to my Father's car smiling.

"Ok I have two thousand and _**three**_A's, please let me get a car" I pleaded clasping my hands togther and shook them.

"Alright I'll get you a car"

I cheered as we drove away from the school.

* * *

We Pulled up to a brand new car dealership and I turned to my Father "this is not funny" I said blank faced as he laughed and drove out and over to some place called 'Bobbies' I think...

My Father and 'Uncle' Bobby started to talk and I caught something Bobby said "A driver don't pick the cars. Mmm-mm. Cars pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

As I walked over to the cars, my gaze landed on this beautiful 1977 model Camaro. It was painted yellow with black stripes, primer and rust patches, riveted hood scoop, Cragar SS wheels up front, Eric Vaughn Real Wheels in the back, marine-grade vinyl seats, and even an eight-track player.

I slipped in to the drivers seat and running my hands over the wheel I was intranced with this car.

"Nice car I'll sell it for 5,000" Bobby said and I looked at him "The paints faded" I said rubbing my thumb on the wheel.

"But's it's costom" he said and I snorted "so it's costom faded" he glared at me and hissed "yes it is"

I controlled my laughter.

"I'll let you have it for 5,000" Bobby said my Father and that started the agument.

"No, I'm not going above 4,000"

"The door just closed."

I looked up as he turned to me "get out of the car" I raised my hands in surrender knowing I wasn't getting the Camaro.

'  
I said in a bitchy tone "I thought you said 'the car chooses its owner' guess you lied" I closed the door and walked over to the green car of my Fathers.

Bobby yelled at my back trying to get the last word "well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father!"

That's when a loud sound blasted through the lot and the sound of shattering glass, I turned and looked. Every car in the lot's windows were broken, but the Camaro was fine.

Bobby looked at the cars then the Camaro then me, back to the Camaro and then to my father saying "4,000 it is."

I smirked and thought 'I win'.

* * *

**A.N first chapter :) R&R please, ALSO the song is mine, I wrote it please do not steal it!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I don't own Transformers.

Calla's outfit link is on my profile.

* * *

As soon as we got home I had raced to my room, changed and grabbed my guitar. My Father yelled at me to 'stay off the grass' then my mom yelled to be home by eleven. I got into MY car, the symbol was amazing and totaly different, 'I might get that as a tattoo' I thought as I started the car. The drive to the lake made my heart race, I wished I brought someone eles with me for this, but I couldn't.

I pulled up and griped the wheel tightly as I controled my breathing. Trent was looking at me and then he started over it "now or never Calla you can do this" I whispered my pep talk and hopped out of the car as soon as Trent was there.

"Trent I-" He cut me off and pressed me to my still running Camaro. "Hey Bunny, I told you, that you didn't need a car, can't have my little Bunny hurt right?" he played with my light brown hair, I had a burst of confidence as I pushed Trent away from me.

"I'm not yours anymore Trent" his hands formed fists as I continued "we are done" I started to open the door when Trent slammed his fist onto my face. The taste of blood and salt reached my mouth as my tears fell, Trent picked up my crumpled form and hissed into my ear "we're done when I say we're done."

I nodded and held my jaw as the pain some how incressed. Trent let me go and I slipped back into the car which the radio was playing Face Down by The Red Jumpsuits.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end,as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt", _

_She said, "I finally had enough."_

I laughed darkly at the lyrics and then drove away from where Trent was. I ended up on a hill, with one lone tree and the sun was making the sky a brilent orange. Grabbing my guitar, I closed the car and moved so I was leaning ontop of it my back against the front window.

Tuning the guitar was easy and I started the song, the notes soft and sad.

I hummed the words while the cars engine 'purred'? I then started to song as I finaly felt the lyrics.

_She falls deeper into the hands_

_working there way up_

_moving around her mouth_

_she tries to scream_

_come on baby_

_why don'tcha scream_

_falling deeper _

The car moved foreword and I was brought up from my little world. The sun had set and it was getting cold outside.

I groaned and jumped from my spot, turning back to get my guitar. I drove quickly home, praying I wasn't going to be late.

I parked my car and left my guitar in my right hand.

_10:58_

I ran to the door, and right through the grass.

_10:59_

I burst through the door breathing heavy and looked at the clock, "11 o'clock right on time" I said as I heard my mother gasp, then scream "Oh god Calla, what happened to your face, Ron get over here!" I whinced slightly as I thought of a lie.

"What happened?" He asked and my mother tilted my head, I smiled "Trent-" My mother scream "Trent did this, what the hell was he thinking!" I held up my hands as I yelled "accident mom!" she stopped freaking out "I wasn't paying attion and I was hit with his car door, sorry for scaring you" I said and kissed her cheak and then my fathers.

"I'm going to bed it's late" I said as I went to my room, no knowning that I would be awake in a few hours, and my life would _never _be the same.

* * *

**Can someone tell me what happens after the lake part in the real movie, I don't remember, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I hopped out of bed as I heard the start of an engine. I walked over to the window to see my car pulling out of the driveway. I raced out of my room and down the stairs thinking of how my parents were doing to kill me, I haven't even had the car for a day.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I whispered running on to the lawn "Hey! That's my car!" I screamed as it peeled out.

I quickly grabbed my bike and started after it, pulling out my phone and dialing '911'.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car's been stolen! I'm in pursuit! I need the whole squadron, bring everyone! No, no don't ask any questions, my father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!" I hung up and started to go faster, watching the car go into the junk yard.

I dropped my bike and started to look for my car, but found something different... and I missed the 'BEWARE OF DOGS' sign. I gasped as I saw a giant robot, and then there was a beam of light. I jumped behind some of the junk, and pulled out my phone, I started to talk "Mom, Dad, I love you and I'm sorry for... well everything, and if you find anything weird in my room, it's not mine, but right now-" I looked over to my right at the weird sound.

"Shit" I whispered as I saw the two dogs, big scary dogs. I screamed forgetting about the giant robot and his crazy beam, I ran the dogs following me closely. Screaming I hopped onto a ple of junk that the dogs tried to get up to, but couldn't.

"Note to self thank mom for those-," But I didn't get the chance to finish my sentece because my car drove in and scared the dogs off, giving my a chance to run, but before I did I looked into the car and no one was in there.

* * *

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up" I said to the Sheriff that had picked me up, of course I had to rant abot crazy beams, giant robots, and a ghost driver.

"It just stood up?" he snorted "Wow, That's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up..."

He handed me a container and a tissue, "And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goof balls? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" I sighed and said "I'm not on any drugs and what the hell are you saying?" The Sheriff slamed his hands on the table "What's these?" he held Mojo's bottle of pain killers and I heard my Father sigh.

"Found it in your pocket, "Mojo". Is that what the kids are doing now, a little bit of Mojo?" I snorted and said "those are my dog's pain pills."

My Father steped in saying "you know, a Chihauhua, a little..." The Sheriff annoyed sneared at me "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked.

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go?" I rolled my eyes, and he leaned over at me "make something happen, do it, 'cause I promise you I will bust you up."

I looked stight into his face and whispered "are you on drugs?"

* * *

**A.N sorry this chapter sucked! I still have no idea what happened after the lake, but thank god for google.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N So this is where the story startes to stray from the movie! I love this part, hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Transformers, I only own Calla, and the outfits :) link to the one's she's worn are on my profile.**

* * *

I sat on my roof thinking about the robot car I now owned. I suprisingly didn't care anymore, the car had been the only per- thi- ali- robot that had tried to make me feel better. Ever since I had gotten the car I felt better like someone was looking out for me and not just useing me. My parents never wanted a girl, they wanted a boy. I had no real friends, and I only really had Trent.

I sighed leaning back on the roof my legs hangin off the edge as I looked at the blue sky. I groaned as my phone recived a text playing my boyfriends ringtone. Fishing it our of my pocket and looking at it.

_parti house b there 7_

I replied saying a quick 'ok'. Looking back at the slow moving clouds I sighed wishing I could be gone. I would give anything to dissaper.

My eyes fluttered closed as I fell asleep.

* * *

The main moral is never fall asleep on a roof, but not this time, this time it was never fall asleep when your abusive boyfriend needs you to be at a party. I quickly showered making sure to off the dried blood, the water started to turn cold as I got the last specks of blood. Groaning at the cold I tried to shave my legs without getting hit, but failed many times. I left the shower my legs bleeding from re-opened cuts and the three new ones from shaving to fast.

I dried my self and the wraped the cuts on my upper thigh, and then stood infront of my clothes the clock reading 6:24. I then remembered I didn't have a car at the moment, sighing and texting Trent if he could pick me up. i knew he couldn't reist the urge to show me off.

The outfit was simple, a Hollister Co. Doheney dress, that was supersoft all-over, mesh with beautiful floral embroidery, gathered at waist, a scalloped trim at neckline, and a keyhole back detail with button closure. I slipped on a beat pair of black converse and a faux leather cuff.

I looked at my phone and then saw Trents message.

_Sure Bunny see ya 6:40_

Glancing at the clock it read 6:35, I sighed and hummed Jo Dee Messina's song Bring On The Rain as I put my waist length light brown hair in a high messy bun.

* * *

Trent had kissed my heavly make-up coated cheek bone and I winced lightly at the presure. The party was in full swing when we got there, Trent wraped an arm around my slim waist and dragging me around. By 8 O'clock everyone was either drunk or passed out. I slipped away from the drunk Trent and sat on the porch.

I drifted off thinking about my camaro. I felt a hand land on my shoulder, looking up it was a tanned male. I smiled lightly not to be rude.

"Hey sweety" I raised my eyebrow know wishing I hadn't smiled.

The man kept talking, now he was sitting next to me his sweaty hand on my knee. "Hey let's get out of here, you look like-" his hand went higher and I froze not even listening anymore. I wanted to push him off, but I couldn't.

The roar of an engine made his hand leave and look at the street. A sleek and shiny yellow with black racing stripes, 2009 Camaro, pulled into the yard ruining the grass.

The radio played my name "Calla... Calla" I blinked and pushed away from the perv. Moving until I stood next the car the passengers door opened and the radio played "Let's go, baby, just shut up and drive."

I smirked and hopped in the empty passenger seat as Trent walked out yell at me.


End file.
